


The Perks Of Andorian Ale

by Imzadi_Deanna



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Basically, Bottom!Jim, Desk Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!leonard McCoy, Unbeta’d sorry, blowjob, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: Bones gets an oral fixation when he’s stressed. Jim’s more than happy to give him something nicer to suck on.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 168





	The Perks Of Andorian Ale

Damn the federation. Damn the Enterprise. Damn the now warp capable species that had a billion and five different medical differences that could kill either them, or the away team that went to meet them- An away team that would no doubt include his ridiculous best friend. 

Only an out of touch Admiral who hadn’t been in outer space longer than it took them to make a bowel movement would think that sending the flagship for a last minute first contact mission with a proven hostile species would be a good idea.

Only a group of paper pushers would think that sending out a crew that was still by all accounts still finding their rhythm to a ‘sensitive diplomatic engagement’, where there was a good chance just blinking at the wrong strike of the clock would mean your life. 

The only thing worse than the empty silence of space was the horrific pause between a crew member doing something wrong and the retaliation for said action. And a group of admirals whose intelligence didn’t amount to a hill of beans was sending one Captain James Tiberius Kirk. 

He let out a frustrated breath. Ok so it wasn’t as bad as he was building up in his head. They’ve had time to prepare, they’ve all done the research and had multiple briefings. 

And really what he was doing now could be considered overkill. 

If you could consider being prepared for any thousand and one ways his best friend could and undoubtedly would insult the aliens, and knowing by heart the countermeasures to said insults being over kill. . . Then fine, he admits it. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was damn good at his job, and you don’t become and remain the CMO of a starship by slacking off. 

Leonard began absentmindedly sucking on the pen he was using, running it over his tongue and along the roof of his mouth. He knew it was old fashioned of him, but he loved being able to physically write things down, he felt he could retain it better, really let the knowledge sink into his mind.

In and out, In and out.

His cabin door opened without his permission, and in walked the cause of almost all of Leonard's stress. 

“Hey bones.” Jim practically shouted, the door slamming shut behind him and cutting out the loud, borderline obnoxious noise from the corridor.

Leonard glared at him briefly before going back to the content on his PADD, biting down on the pen in his mouth. Jim was dressed in his workout gear, his blonde hair soaked with sweat that Leonard could see shining on his bare arms as well. 

“Tough day at the office buddy?” Jim spoke up after being ignored. 

He refused to engage. Twirling the pen around in his mouth before letting it pop out to write down an important note.

Jim’s workout bag hit the floor with a loud bang, what the hell was he carrying around in there rocks? No, he wasn’t going to ask, he didn’t have the time to spare for another of Jim’s rambles.

“What are you working on?” Jim sauntered further into the room, coming up to run his hand along Leonard's shoulder blades as he leaned down. 

Leonard grunted in response, not stopping the affection but not encouraging it either, the last thing he needed right now was Jim thinking he could just waltz in here and distract him with his smile, or sit on his lap and start kissing him senseless . . 

The smell of Jim’s sweat was making his dizzy, his brain fighting to remain in control of the blood supply as naughty thoughts of his best friend made themselves known. 

Leonard shrugged Jim’s hand off his shoulder before hunching back over his work, swallowing around the saliva pooling in his mouth as he continued to suck on the pen.

“Bones?” Jims voice was right next to his ear. “Do you really need to do all this work, I know for a fact this is extra, the gesture to colour ratio of the Altovians isn’t even important at this stage.”

Leonard began to chew on the tip of his pen, not wanting to snap at his friend and get pulled into a fight that would undoubtedly distract him from his task. He didn't care that Jim didn’t think it was important. Jim didn’t think his yearly flu shots were important. His opinion on this didn’t matter in the slightest.

. . .

Was he being over cautious? No, no, he wasn’t going to be distracted. He. Would. Not. Engage. 

“Wouldn’t it be better to relax, we could watch the holovid Sulu told you about? Have a few drinks, relax, and then get a full. Eight. Hours. Sleep.” He emphasised the last words by gently shaking Leonards shoulders, has hands having wormed they way back onto Leonard’s body while he was distracted. 

God that sounded nice. Maybe it would be ok. . . 

Damn he was already giving in! No, he had a valid reason for doing this research and no kid was going to distract him. No matter how nice they smelled.

“Bones,” Jim called for the third time, Leonard ripped the pen out from between his clenched teeth

“I’m pretty damn busy here, Jim,” He gestured violently to the PADD in front of him. “Just because your day has ended doesn't mean mine has, ok? I’ve got more pages left to memorise before we make contact and not enough hours in a space day. Stop being such an infant and entertain yourself for a few hours.”

Jim was quiet for a while, “Ok.”

Aw, hell. Leonard flushed with shame, already feeling cold where Jim’s hands had been on his shoulders.“No, wait. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to snap Jim. I just-“

Jim leaned down and gave Leonard a gentle kiss. It felt like Jim was both dragging him underwater and throwing him a life preserver, it was so new- the kissing, Leonard didn’t think he’d ever get use to the rush he felt when it happens. He tried to deepen the kiss, eager to apologise and already shoving his PADD to the side.

Jim pulled back, “I’ll let you work, I’m just going to shower while I’m here though, you don’t mind do you?”

Leonard struggled to find his voice for a moment, all the blood that had been in his brain already having rushed down his body- fuck he needed to spend some quality time with his right hand and stop acting like a damn hormonal teenager. 

“Bones?” Jim was already in the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah it's fine, Jim.” He finally answered, physically shaking his head in an attempt to clear it out.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he heard the bathroom door close, reaching down he gave his demanding cock one -only one- squeeze before shoving himself forward to lean back over his PADD. 

He read the same paragraph three times, not taking in any of the information before he slammed his hand on the desk in frustration. That damn kiss Jim gave him had turned him on, and now he couldn’t settle back down. He’d been doing it a lot lately, not that Leonard was complaining. Jim had always been affectionate with him. 

But recently, he’d let his hands linger on Leonard’s body. Staying longer in his personal space and finding excuses to come over. Spending the night shifts with Leonard and sneaking back to his quarters just long enough to get ready for his shift.

And the kisses. Almost always light, always unexpected and never for long. God he craved them, wanted to feel his best friend's soft lips against his. Against his face.

Fuck, ok, he had to concentrate. He dove back down into the content in front of him, mentally cataloging the differences between the colour of the Altovian and hand gestures that could signal ill intent or a marriage proposal. 

It was working, he’d managed to get through several sections, he was taking in the information! He was going to learn everything in time and be able to utilise it in unknown situations.

He knew if he stuck to his guns he’d get it done, even if it felt like he’d had to mentally drag himself kicking and screaming. 

In the back of his mind he registered the bathroom door open up again, the steam from a water shower wafting into his small room and heating up the cool space just enough to be uncomfortable. His concentration was ruined.

He doesn’t look up.

He can hear Jim walking around, the sound of his drawers being opened and shut. He thinks about yelling at Jim to stop trying to find his alcohol stash but he doesn’t want him to leave, maybe Jim would be content to just spend time in each others company, maybe have a bit to drink while Leonard pounded down the rest of the content, there was only a dozen odd pages to go.

Then maybe Leonard could join him, steal the tumbler from Jim’s hand and finish his drink, let Jim slip his legs onto his lap, tell him about his day as captain as Leonard rubbed his legs. . . Slowly letting his hands wander higher up Jim’s body.

Leonard felt his brain screeching to a holt as Jim sat on top of his PADD, the heat from the water shower still wafting off his skin, a few water droplets running down from his hair, down his collarbone, down over his chest and along his abs before soaking into the top of his black standard issue briefs.

The pen Leonard has still been absentmindedly sucking on dropped out of his mouth and rolled away. 

He swallowed harshly around the drool threatening to leak past his lips as he saw that jim was hard, the harsh line of his cock pushing against the too tight briefs as he spread his legs even further

“Wha, I don’t . . Are those mine?” Leonard finally settled on as he braced his hands on the arms of his chair, feeling the leather creak under his grip.

“They are,” Jim reached a hand up to cup Leonards jaw, gently tilting it until they made eye contact. “I know. They’re a bit tight on me, ‘specially when I’m this hard.”

He didn’t know where he wanted to look more, at the almost obscene bulge Jim was sporting or at his heat flushed face, he doesn’t know how Jim manages it, to look both like he’s the walking embodiment of a sex god and still seeming so accessibly human. 

He leaned forward in his chair, resting his head against Jim’s stomach and just breathing in the clean smell of his captain, he kept Jim’s favourite wash in his bathroom for a reason. 

“I . . . I need to review this material, Jim,” Leonard said softly, his voice already coming out husky. Jim moved the hand that had been cupping Leonard’s jaw to the back of Leonard's head, massaging his scalp as well as tugging gently on the thick hair.

“You barely looked up when I came in,” Jim said softly, “You always at least acknowledge me, even if you’re busy. But when you’re stressed. . .” He trailed off, Leonard knew his tells. And he knew that Jim knew them as well. 

“And not only are you stressed, you’re sucking on your pen like it owes you money.” 

That explains the vague aching in his jaw.

“Which is a sign that you’re reaching your limit and aren’t actually taking in anything, you’re just compounding your stress until you have a breakdown.” It’d happen a few times at the academy. Usually those were the nights that him and Jim would get drunk off their face off campus, and, if Leonard was lucky, he’d also find someone to fuck.

God he hoped he hadn’t been doing that in sickbay earlier. Chapel knew too much already, she didn’t need any more ammo.

“I’m surprised you have any pens left around with how hard you were going at that one,” Jim continued, Leonard felt himself beginning to breathe heavier. Not knowing if he was allowed to touch, god he hoped he was allowed to touch Jim. 

“Bet I could fill your mouth a lot better than the pen could, Bones.” Jim said almost coyly. 

Blood rushed back into Leonards fingers as he let go of the chair, snapping them up to grab at Jim’s thighs, irrationally afraid he’d close them before Leonard could get a taste. Needing to feel that Jim was here. Wearing Leonard’s underwear. Wanting Leonard to suck his cock.

Leonard took in a shaky breath as Jim’s hand pushed gently on the back of his neck, He leaned down and rubbed his face along the cotton material in front of him, feeling Jim’s hardness against his face before licking at the damp patch that was already growing where the tip of Jim’s cock rested. He felt Jim’s abdominals twitch against his head at the sensation.He sucked at the tip, wetting the fabric before licking down the covered length, pressing small kisses along every inch he could feel.

“Oh, bones,” Jim breathed out, his hand continuing to stroke along the back of Leonard's head. “Thought I was going to pass out when I walked in and saw you sucking on that pen.”

“Wasn’t sucking,” Leonard mumbled, not wanting to take his lips away from the fabric in front of him. He felt as Jim laughed, his muscles twitching.

“You were basically deep throating it, bones.” He said playfully, “I thought I walked into a porn scene.”

Leonard let Jim feel his teeth along the length of his sensitive cock, Jim squeaked, his leg muscles jumping to lock around Leonards head. He gently grabbed at jims knees, pushing his legs far enough away that he could look up, feeling smug when he could see Jim panting above him already, his pupils blown wide. Well that’s one way to shut the kid up.

He ran his hands up and down Jim’s thighs, feeling the powerful muscle underneath his soft skin, his thumb brushing up against the seams of his underwear with every upward stroke.

He could Just get a hint of the salty flavour that was jim through the underwear, could smell the scent that was undeniable Jim underneath the soap. He could feel the whine building in his throat as Jim moved his hand away from Leonard

“D’you want me to take them off?” Jim asked, playing with the top of Leonard's borrowed underwear, “Want me to show you just what you’re drooling all over?”

“Yeah,” Bones said, his southern drawl thick.

He looked up at Jim, saw how he parted his lips and looked down at Leonard like he was the wonder here. Instead of the other way around. Jim reached in the damp fabric and tugged out his cock.

The tip of Jim’s cock was bright red from Leonard sucking, the vein that ran along his shaft bulging out with how hard he was, how turned on he was for Leonard. He felt himself convulsively swallow at the saliva pooling in his mouth again, god he was horny, he wanted Jim’s cock in his mouth and wanted it now!

He didn’t wait for Jim to move his hand out of the way before he was back to sucking on the tip, pushing his tongue out over his Lower teeth. Oh yeah he could definitely taste Jim a lot better like this. He felt the precum pool at the tip as Jim let out a whimper, his thighs tightening around Leonards shoulders as he fought to keep them spread. 

Leonard moved his hands back along Jim’s thighs, running up along the back and along the outer sides of his hips and he gently sucked more and more of jims cock into his mouth, loving how it already caused a stretching along his jaw and rubbed messily at the roof of his mouth.

He grabbed his underwear along Jim’s hips and pulled them down, encouraging Jim to lift his hips so he could pull them down, he reluctantly let Jim’s cock pop out of his mouth with a lewd noise as he pulled the underwear down past Jim’s knees and off his legs.

Jim’s cock hit his stomach, leaving a sticky spot just to the side of his belly button.

“Like what you see?” Jim asked, his voice sultry and low as he spread his legs again, leaning back on his arms so he could show off his body.

“Yeah,” he really needed to get more words back into his vocabulary and soon. “I mean. . . fuck, Jim why?”

That was the wrong thing to say. He could see the moment Jim became less assured, his fear of rejection pooling in his eyes as uncertainty clouded his features.

That wouldn’t do.

Before Jim could shut his legs and start making excuses, Leonard moved forward, bracing his arms on either side of Jim’s hips as he licked that sticky spot off of Jim’s abs, his tongue grazing along and dipping briefly into his belly button and he then licked his way down Jim’s happy trail.

“God you’re gorgeous, Darlin’,” He kissed along the crease where Jim’s thigh met his hips, bringing a hand around to push at Jim’s thigh and make him raise his calf onto Leonard’s shoulder as he dug his nails into the supple flesh. “I’ve wanted to get my mouth around you for so long. Almost can’t believe it’s really happening.”

“I’m real.” Jim answered his unasked question, “I want you so badly bones.”

Jim panted as he licked and kissed his way around the base of his cock, nuzzling at the wrinkled skin of Jim’s sack and then licking up the length to suck on the tip again.

“Oh, Bones, fuck.” Jim panted out, trying to shift his hips into a more comfortable position, the PADD having moved just enough to stop digging into his ass. Leonard moved the hand that wasn’t digging into the muscles of jims thigh around to cup at Jim’s balls. Rolling them along his palm as he took Jim further down his throat, drooling obscenely down the length as his jaw stretched around the size.

Leonard felt the tip of jims cock start to hit the back of his throat, rubbing along the wall as he bobbed his head, He moaned around the length, feeling his own cock straining against his work pants almost painfully.

He was in heaven, there was nothing that could be better than this moment. 

He let his hand trail down lower, thumb rubbing the sensitive skin behind Jim’s sack and he sucked hard, feeling how Jim’s balls tightened up against his body with every stroke and suck Leonard gave him.

He spared a thought to taking things even further, wondering just how far Jim was willing to go with him. He knows Jim’s not by any means ‘straight’, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’d welcome his touch, he hadn’t rejected anything so far but the old saying ‘give and inch and they take a mile’ may be more applicable here then Leonard would like to think. 

However, just going on how much Jim was falling apart under Leonard’s touch, maybe the Captain would be up for some ‘space exploration’. 

Stopping his train of thought before he could get lost in his own head and overthink it, Leonard lowered his thumb just enough to graze over Jim’s hole, applying just the slightest bit of pressure on the upwards stroke. 

He choked as he felt his thumb slip inside Jim with little resistance, the wet opening giving easily.

He pulled back coughing gently while trying to catch his breath. Jim pulled his legs up onto the desk as he moved his balls up, showing off his hole to bones, the lube causing it to glimmer in the harsh light of bones office. Leonard definitely felt a bit of drool slip past his lips this time, he moved a hand to brush it away hurriedly as he drank in the sight before him. 

“When did you?” Bones asked breathlessly.

“Shower, ‘s why I took a while, got a bit distracted” Jim was blushing a bright crimson as bones stared at his hole.

Leonard didn’t know where he’d gone so right, what he’d done for all his birthday wishes to come true at once but he wasn’t going to question it. Not when the epitome of a walking sex dream was spread out just for him.

“Not even my birthday,” bones felt himself mumble stupidly. Before Jim could say anything else Leonard shot forward, his tongue burying as far as it could into his asshole.

Jim let out a startled shriek that morphed into a moan as he clenched convulsively around the tongue inside him, “Oh . . . Oh fuck,” he let himself slip backwards until he was laying down, allowing Leonard to fuck his tongue in and out of his hole as deep as he could.

Leonard continued to push his tongue into jim, feeling the muscles fighting to resist him entrance, wondering, hoping, fucking praying that there would be a time in the future where he’d be allowed to open jim up himself.

“God. Your tongue, Bones. Oh,” Jim grunted out, he reached down to spread his cheeks, gripping them harshly as his fingers slipped in the mixture of lube and spit that was now dripping from his hole, leaking down onto the desk.

Leonard pulled back to suck at the rim, breathing heavily against jim. He’s not sure when but at some point he’d thrusted a hand into his pants and was violently rubbing his own cock. 

He traded between sucking and kissing the abused hole in front of him, knowing his stubble must be rubbing borderline painfully on Jim's sensitive flesh. You wouldn’t think it however from the desperate noises leaving his captains mouth, or how he twitched his hips sporadically, almost like he was trying to fuck himself back on Leonards face.

With the hand that wasn’t grabbing at his cock he teased at jims hole, trying to get a finger in without moving his face away. He didn’t know what he wanted more, to finger jim or continue to lick him open until he screamed. 

Jim made the choice, however unknowingly, for him, when he arched his spine up off the desk, Letting Leonards finger slip into him and hit his prostate dead on.

Jim’s whole body shuddered.

“Like that do you, Darlin’?” Bones crooned between his legs, kissing at his perineum as he continued to thrust a finger against Jim’s prostate.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jim chanted, his head banging back on the desk. 

“So good, so perfect for me Jim,” Leonard spoke before licking around Jim’s hole, frantically trying to remember every sensation for later when he was alone, if he could have only one memory to keep him warm, it would be the image of Jim spread out for him and pleading for more.

He thrusted his finger as deep as he could into Jim’s body as he kissed his way back up his cock. The now almost purple tip drooling out precome almost as badly as Leonard had when he’d first seen the glorious thing. 

He moved his head to take the tip back into his mouth, savouring the pure Jim flavour before actively sucking. Jim writhed beneath him, his hands shooting up to grab and stroke at any part of Leonard he could reach. 

Leonard added a second finger, testing just how much prep Jim had done in the shower, his brain short circuiting on the though of Jim fucking himself open on his own fingers just meters away from where Leonard had been stressed out and studying. Not knowing if his advance would be welcome completely but obviously more than willing to try.

“Bones, I’m gonna come if you keep going,” Jim groaned out before letting out a small cry when Leonard let his cock slip out of his mouth. 

“Let me just grab some more lube, Darlin’,”Leonard rubbed his hand soothingly along Jim’s hip bones as he pulled his fingers out of Jim, almost blacking out at the sight of Jim desperately clenching around nothing.

“There, I, there’s lube left in the bathroom,” Jim mumbled out once his brain had put together what Leonard had said, his arms felt like jelly as he pushed himself up, looking at where Leonard had moved to rummage around in his desk draws.

“I got my own,” Leonard leaned back up, half full bottle of lube clutched in his hand.

“Half empty?” Jim smiled down at Leonard. “You do this at your desk a lot?”

“If you mean fucking my fist wishing it was you then yes,” Leonard made eye contact as he spoke, seeing the smirk slip off Jim’s face as pure lust took over, his pupils blown almost impossibly wide as he licked his lips. “How did you figure out I wanted this, wanted you spread and wet on my desk?”

“You told me.” Jim almost whimpered out as Leonard popped open the cap and messily spread lube onto his cock. “You're a chatty drunk, Bones.”

“I’m not denying this.” Leonard said, Jim’s cryptic answer not ringing any bells.

“Well, remember last month, on shore leave?” Jim bit his lip briefly. Long enough for Leonard to feel the remaining blood in his body shoot down into his cock.

“I remember moments.” Leonard said vaguely. Jim reached forward, pulling Leonard closer and wrapping his arms around his body. 

“Do you remember telling me the only thing prettier than my eyes was my cock?”

The memories came back like a lightning strike to his head. They had gotten fantastically drunk on shore leave. One bottle of Andorian ale leading to another, a spilled drink on Jim's shirt leading to Leonard licking at Jim’s skin, sucking on his nipples and telling him all his filthiest fantasies involving him.

“Oh.” Was his intelligent reply as he struggled to stomp down the embarrassment.

“Oh,” jim echoed. “You were so fucking hot bones, god you were all over me, I felt bad before you started tell me all the dirty fantasies you had about me.”

Leonard felt his face, remarkable, heat up as he blushed, his body somehow finding enough blood for embarrassment.

“I think it’s sweet that you’ve wanted to fuck me since the first day we roomed together, If I’d known back then I’d have worn a lot less clothes around our dorm.” 

“What like now?” Leonard asked borderline sarcastically, “If I’d known how bad you wanted to be fucked by a bitter divorcee with drinking problems I would have dropped pants back them too.”

“You should have told me sooner, I definitely would have fucked you in the flight sim, sucked you off beneath the desk in the library as well.” Jim confessed. Ignoring Leonard’s self-deprecation in favour of reminding him of some of his filthier fantasies. “I would definitely have come into med while you were working and played doctor with you, In fact I would be honoured to still do that one day.”

He was going to come right then and there if Jim didn’t stop talking. Leonard reached the hand that had been fondling his cock to grab at jims chest, his thumb finding a nipple and dragging his nail across it, Jim groaned and grabbed at bones back. 

“I need you to fuck me, Bones.” Jim said breathlessly, playfulness bear forgotten in his desperation, his legs spreading as far as possible with them tangled together. “We can talk more later, I need you in me.”

Leonard didn’t know if this was meant to be a one time thing, Jim was a sweet talker at the best of times . . . But he was determined to make it so damn good that Jim couldn’t sit in his command chair without thinking about how good Leonard had fucked him.

And hopefully make him come back for more. 

He could be cool, he could be casual about it. He could wake up tomorrow with Jim scent still lingering in his room, but his best friend back in platonic captain mode. He made it this far in life without confessing his undying love to Jim, this wouldn’t be the thing that breaks him.

Leonard leaned Jim backwards, one leg coming up to brace on the desk as well as a hand, the other guiding his cock to Jim’s hole.

Jim groaned as Leonard pushed in until he bottomed out. He was as physically close to the beautiful man in his arms as he could be.

God it was like coming home.

“Jim,” Leonard whimpered, burying his face in his neck. Pressing kisses to the flesh beneath his mouth.

“Leonard,” Jim replied and fuck if that didnt just shoot heat straight down Leonards spine and into his cock, he pulled out slightly, just enough to rock his hips forward again. He was shaking, and sweating, and felt like he was going to fall apart at any moment.

“I got you,” Jim whispered into his ear as he kissed at his temple, his arms moving to wrap around him, holding him closer as he tightened his legs around him, “make love to me, Leonard.”

Cool and casual was out the window, Leonard nuzzled into Jim’s neck as he set out a steady rhythm, angling for Jims sensitive prostate as much as he could. He was definitely succeeding if the noises Jim was making was any indication.

Distantly, he could feel himself chanting Jim’s name like a mantra. He knew other things were slipping past his lips as well but god knows he couldn’t focus on anything besides the hot, tight feeling of Jim around his cock and along his body. 

“So good, so good, more, Bones, please.” Jim whimpered out, holding on for dear life as Leonard fucked him like they’d been doing it for years.

The PADD Leonard had been diligently studying before began to vibrate to the edge of the desk with each hard thrust before toppling over with a loud bang. Neither of the men noticed.

“You’re perfect, oh fuck, you’re so perfect.” Leonard gasped out, desperately thrusting into Jim’s willing body, the arm he had wrapped around Jim’s waist anchoring him like a lifeline, helping him to pull Jim onto his cock the same time he pushed forward. He wanted to go deeper, he wanted to be surrounded by Jim, to remain part of this beautiful man's orbit for as long as he possibly could. Forever if he would be so lucky.

Jim was in heaven, Leonards cock thrust into him like it was made for fucking him, the upward curve of it slamming into his prostate with deadly accuracy. He couldn’t move much, couldn’t even thrust his own hips with how tight of a hold Leonard had on him, He clung to the man he loved, frantically trying to pull him closer. He needed more, he wanted more.

“Oh, oh god, Jim, Darlin’, fuck” Leonard moaned nonsensically.He pistoned his hips frantically, chasing his release as Jim moaned into his ear, chanting for bones to fuck him, more, more, more, more . . . Jim clenched around him, keening loudly as he came between them, his release painting their stomachs, being rubbed into their skin with Leonards motions

“Leonard,” Jim mostly breathed into his ear, and with that Leonard was coming, snapping his hips forward as Jim pressed his forehead to Leonard’s, his eyes blown wide. He thrusted in as deep as possible as he felt himself start, stars bursting behind his eyelids before he blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

The next thing Leonard was aware of was Jim running a hand up and down his back, the other buried in his hair and holding him to his chest, they were still on the desk and, miraculously, Leonard had managed to keep a leg stable on the floor.

He pushed himself up, feeling how he must have slipped out of jim at some point from the feeling of his come running down his thigh from where it was pressed against jims ass.

Jim must have figured out what he was thinking from the look on his face, he smiled indulgently at Leonard as he moved the hand that was cupping the back of Leonard's head to hold his jaw, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

The kiss was just as mind blowing as the one jim had given him earlier, just as mind blowing as the ones jim had been giving him all month. Since the night on shore leave sure, but the intimacy had been there for years. How had he been so blind as to think the man, the one he’d been dedicating his life to, wouldn’t want the same thing. Did he want the same thing?

“I want this, I don’t want it to be just a one time thing Jim I,” He started. The overwhelming need to make sure Jim understood, that Jim knew how much he needed him, how he wanted to pull Jim into his bed, his arms, and never let him leave.

“I love you,” Jim finished for him. “I love you, Bones.”

“I love you, too.” Relief flooded through him. He had Jim on the same page as him.

He had Jim. And everything was perfect.


End file.
